


[Podfic] The Empty Vessel

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Length: 20-30 minutes, POV Female Character, Personal Favorite, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world changes, and Claire goes searching for her father. Or, barring him, Castiel. What she finds is neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Empty Vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Empty Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210533) by [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Supernatural/SPNTheEmptyVessel2_zps1161c1d9.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:21:51

_Music: Oh God, Where Are You Now?, by Sufjan Stevens_

 

 **Download:**[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/naugdg4wwd690fmrau0y) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/s20ivngnowxd6i3xph87)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> nickelmountain (commenting at remopodmo ):...I did read a fic that triggered an oh my god I must pod this reaction, and the author has given blanket permission! But I'm not committing myself to it just yet - I'm way, way behind on my podfic goals for the month, and need to finish at least one project before adding on another.
> 
> ratherastory (completely unaware that this was the story I meant): w00t! I love it when you stumble across a fic that is just screaming to be recorded. It's so much fun. :)
> 
> Yes indeed, it is so much fun.


End file.
